Pipette tip columns contain functionalized solid material in a column formed at the end or lower part of the tips. The columns are used to separate and purify sample materials from a variety of sources including biological samples and environmental samples. Pipette tip columns are often used with robotic liquid handlers. However, robotic liquid handlers can cost up to several hundred thousand dollars which is a very large of investment for many users. Therefore, there is a need for a simplified, lower cost, lower throughput means for reliable operation of pipette tip columns.